


Someday Slow to Make my Move

by wishfulclicking



Category: Glee
Genre: Female Friendship, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-05
Updated: 2010-03-05
Packaged: 2017-10-07 18:02:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/67739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wishfulclicking/pseuds/wishfulclicking
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quinn and Rachel go to a Tegan and Sara concert.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Someday Slow to Make my Move

**Author's Note:**

> story written for prompt at glee_fest on LJ; much thanks to trippypeas for looking over this

Quinn's been jostled for the fifth time in ten minutes and she swears she can feel the person pressed up behind her breathing. It's not pleasant. While the opening band sets up, another song she's never heard of pushes her closer to deafness, and her only consolation is Rachel's tight smile, looking just as uncomfortable standing next to her.

'Is this the experience you wanted?' yells Quinn over the music, poking Rachel's shoulder to get her attention.

'No but I'm sure it gets better,' says Rachel, ever the optimist.

Quinn bites back a retort, wondering how she ended up up here.

\--

The knock on the door interrupted Quinn's morning long attempt to physically meld with her bed, while she didn't think about how she could be at cheer camp now, according to her parents, as long as she sincerely begged at Sue's feet and went along with the charade that all of last year was a horrible mirage. She still had time to decide-- cheer camp was inconsequential, if Quinn really wanted back on the squad, she knew groveling the first day of school in Sue's office was always an option.

A second round of knocking, this time sharper, accompanied by Rachel Berry's clear voice, 'Quinn, I know you're in there. Please open the door.'

Quinn sighed, opening the door only wide enough for a strip of Rachel's face and brightly colored ensemble to show. Spending a year in Glee together had worn down the animosity between them and Quinn would imagine they were a semblance of maybe not friends, but more like acquaintances. Whatever they were, it didn't mean Berry could show up unannounced at nine in the morning on a Saturday. 'Yes.'

Rachel, looking fresh like she'd been up with the sun, smiled brightly then fell into a more practiced version when Quinn still hadn't invited her in. 'Well, are you going to invite me in? I wanted to talk with you about something.'

Quinn moved to the side, allowing Rachel entry. 'Don't you think it's early for uninvited visits?'

'It's never too early for a social call of importance. I know your parents go to church this early and that Brittany and Santana are away at Cheer Camp. I haven't seen you too often around town.' She sent Quinn an unreadable glance.

'And you missed me?' said Quinn more snidely than she intended.

'Yes,' replied Rachel, clear and immediate.

Disarmed, Quinn motioned to an empty seat across from her. 'What did you want to talk about?'

'Do you have any plans for Thursday evening?' asked Rachel, pausing to rifle through her bag before going on, 'I've got these tickets for a concert that my dad gave to me and, well, I was wondering if maybe you'd like to come with me.'

Quinn pulled the tickets towards her and read the names Tegan and Sara in bold letters sitting on top other names of people she'd never heard of. 'Why would I want to go with you to something like this? Why don't you go by yourself?'

'You don't have anything else to do, you have to be bored,' said Rachel firmly. 'And I realized I need to expand my repertoire of musical knowledge, also, maybe find some more modern songs to sing in Glee club this year. I looked up the band on youtube and most of the comments on their videos are favorable, they also seem to have a strong fan base. Tina knows them, she said if she wasn't away visiting family she'd buy them from me. It's little more than a two hour drive and you could stay the night over my house if coming home past midnight is a problem for your parents.'

Her coming home past midnight was the least of her parents worries, they were barely speaking to her. She wasn't sure they would even notice her absence.

'Take some time to think about it,' said Rachel, leaving one ticket near Quinn. 'I'll drop by before I leave and then you can tell me your decision.'

\--

Five songs in and Quinn will admit to herself that she's glad she came. Whatever space between her and Rachel is gone now that the main act has taken the stage, more and more people have spilled in, pushing Rachel and her closer than they have ever been without provocation or dance numbers. Quinn is sure her dress will need a thorough dry cleaning after tonight. Tegan and Sara are twins and Quinn can't really tell them apart, but she likes how they laugh and joke together. Their apparent closeness makes her think of how she wish she and her sister could be.

Another song starts up, the crowd around them sings out off-key with devotion to the duo on stage; Quinn would usually laugh at something like this but she picks up the words after the first verse and belts out the plea for darkness along with Rachel and the rest of the crowd. Before the chorus ends, she's reaching out for Rachel's hand.

\--

Two months ago, she'd never been able to wear this dress. Quinn turned to the side, pulling the fabric tight against her body with one hand, examining the lines her body made. When she first had 'The Talk' with her parents, which mostly consisted of the horrors of fornication and how much they'd miss her if she went to hell, Quinn had stuffed a pillow under her shirt and promised herself such shame would never happen to her; now two months after it had happened to her, she still found herself looking down her body and, at times, being surprised.

Piles of clothes covered the bed. The last three hours had been spent going through her wardrobe trying to decide what was the best concert attire. Google and the answers page on Yahoo! were her salvation.

Ever prompt, at four o'clock Rachel knocked on the front door. Quinn met her sunny grin with a disinterested shrug. 'I like your dress,' she said.

Something sudden lifted inside of Quinn and she nodded in Rachel's direction. 'Thank you. I'm going to have to stay at your house tonight, my parents lock the doors at nine.'

'Good.' She shook her head. 'Not good that they do that, but now we can catch up with each other after the concert. Tonight isn't my first concert but it is my first one not of a Broadway nature. I always have taken concerts as an opportunity of study but--oh, I'm rambling.' She blushed. 'This is going to be quite the experience, Quinn, I'm positive.'

\--

It's time for the encore and the tears have dried on Quinn's face but she's still holding Rachel's hand after a moment of participating in an audience clap along to the previous song. She has to find out the name so she could download it later. Her hands tingle as she shares a grin with Rachel who looks much less put together.

Rachel squeezes her hand again, a wide smile spilling over her face. 'This is the experience I was hoping for.'

The band begins a song about future hopes and Rachel and Quinn sing right along.


End file.
